


How Drunk Was I?

by Tiffuhnyrose



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffuhnyrose/pseuds/Tiffuhnyrose
Summary: Elliot wakes up, attempting to relive his actions from the night before, and comes to find that he got up to some quite out of character things while under the influence.





	How Drunk Was I?

Elliot:

My head was pounding and god, i swore I still felt drunk even though i hadn’t had a drink in the 10 hours that I just slept. Just as I sat up and began rubbing my eyes with my scrunched up hands, I felt the comforter rustle next to me.

Fucking dog. He knows he’s not allowed on the bed..

However, much to my dismay, a few unruly red hairs seeped from the top of my black comforter as I heard her let out a soft sigh and then soon begin to softly breathe, in an even fashion.

Surprise was an understatement. I never, ever brought people home, especially not for hooking up. That lifestyle was far too normal for a guy my age and everyone knows i’m anything but normal.

I never should have gone out to that stupid work party last night with all my bullshit coworkers that I couldn’t stand. I didn’t even want to go, but I had to keep up an exterior, not to mention Angela had said she would be there.. I would’ve been at least semi okay had she not backed out at the last minute, leaving me at the bar with a bunch of people i’d only shared but a fake smile with when we ran into each other in the elevator.

I thought about staying put in my seated position and just grabbing my phone from my side table, to preoccupy me until my surprise guest woke up. Even though she was a stranger, I didn’t want to prematurely wake her up.

Cause who knows how long we were up last night.

Even so, my need for morphine and water was overwhelming as my head throbbed near my left temple, so I decided to carefully wiggle myself out of the comfortable confines of my bed. 

Oh great, i’m still naked.

Now I definitely can’t entertain the idea that I may have just had someone simply sleep over, but due to my lack of clothing and a pair of panties sat on my floor, not even a foot away from my own briefs; i don’t think sleeping was the main priority for me or her last night. 

A red lacy bra caught my eye, as it was clearly flung onto my bedroom floor without a care, but something about it was familiar.

Thank god I could at least remember something about the evening.

In my mind I could see it. A finger lightly dipping under the red bra strap sat on a pale skinned shoulder, but they weren’t my hands. Tanned fingers clad in purple polish were gliding delicately across her collarbone, then down to her cleavage, and further and further..

A movement on my couch pulled me out of my heated realization as another female, this one with dark brown hair, began to move around on the small sofa. I watched her for a couple minutes as she attempted to find another comfortable position, but gave in and sat up, stretching her arms upwards, making the blanket fall from her body, revealing her bare chest and arched back.

Quickly, she pulled the blanket back up her body, holding it close against her as she looked around the room and latched onto eye contact with me.

She was stunning, dark eyes, long dark hair; I almost couldn’t believe my crazy ass was able to persuade her in to the confines of my small apartment, let alone to be unclothed in my home.

She didn’t say anything as our eyes met, but merely gathered the blanket in her fists and relaxed back into the sofa as she reached for her phone set on the coffee table. 

Her eyes quickly scanned the lock screen, I’m assuming checking the time or for any dire notifications, before she placed it back on the table with a gentle thud as she cleared her throat.

Fuck, I wonder if she remembers anything about last night.

“Hi.”

She slightly jumped at my dry greeting, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she turned her head towards me.

“Hi”, she stuttered, her eyes fixated on anything except my eyes. She was clearly shy and not used to this and god I wasn’t used to this either.

“If you uh..need the bathroom or anything it’s the door to the right of the front door.”

She nodded, eyes following my pointing finger as she began wrapping her naked body up in the throw, creating a sort of make shift wrap dress out of the fleece fabric.

“Thanks. I think I’ll shower if that’s okay.”

I nodded as she stood up, ensuring her body was fully covered, and shimmied quickly over to the bathroom door before closing it.

Apparently, the door shut a little too loudly for my other guests liking, as she began to quietly moan and stir from my bed, thrashing the comforters off of her and exposing her short legs and long torso clad in nothing but the mid morning sunlight.

Her eyes remained closed as I eyed her up, mentally praising myself for at least having spectacular taste in women while I’m under the influence.

However, I kept my gazing to a minimum as I picked up my briefs off of the floor and slipped them over my legs and rested them on my lower hips. I didn’t bother putting anything else on, I was in my own home and around two people who clearly saw more of me than this, plus they wouldn’t be staying for long.

I already felt uncomfortable and anxiety ridden at the sheer fact that I had sex with.. two women? Or maybe just one? Or maybe I just watched? Fuck I don’t even fucking remember.

“Hello?” The red head spoke, but not to me, but to the receiver on her phone that sat comfortably between her ear and her shoulder as she shimmied her panties up her bare legs. 

“Yeah-yeah i’m fine sorry I just got caught up last night.”

We both locked eyes as she pulled the phone away from her ear to lift a shirt off of the floor and cover the top half of her body. 

“That’s my shirt”, I said eyeing the dark grey fabric that hung loosely from her body and ignoring the voice coming through her phone.

She didn’t say anything as she sat on the edge of the bed and attempted to wrap up her mysterious phone call, never taking her eyes off of me and I never looked away from her.

Sure she was beautiful, but I wasn’t staring at her because I was purely enjoying the view. I was way more suspicious and paranoid of her presence in my safe space and who knows who she even was. She could be spying on me, maybe this was all apart of her plan. Seduce me and then while I was passed out cold, due to to the amount of alcohol, she would search through my computer. Yeah, that’s gotta be-

“You okay dude?”

Her voice was blunt and outspoken, somewhat reminding me of my sisters.

I nodded slowly, turning myself around to plop down on my couch.

“You don’t say much hmm? You were quiet last night too..well until I had your cock in my-”

“Shut up.”

She seemed taken aback, i’m guessing. I kept my eyes fixated on the paper thin walls as my mind raced with anxious feelings and I didn’t bother looking at her. I didn’t care; i just wanted to be alone right now. 

I wanted her out. I wanted both of them out.

“Fiesty”, she giggled as she waltzed confidently across my apartment, as if she had been here numerous times before. 

“Got any coffee?”

“No”, I answered coldly.

She continued to annoyingly bang around in my small kitchen, before running the faucet and dripping some water into her mug. She placed the cup into the sink and then proceeded to sit next to me on the couch; too close for comfort.

she was so close I could still fucking smell the alcohol mixed with her perfume from the night before which briefly brought me back.

I could smell her and I could hear her. Her soft moans in my ear, her hands holding my wrists above my head as she peppered kisses along my jaw, and the sensation of another set of lips wrapped around my-

“Do you remember it?”

Wow, she’s a mind reader as well as a shirt stealer.

“Remember what?”

I wasn’t beating around the bush, okay well maybe a little bit, but I genuinely didn’t know what happened last night which involved me and two women and god knows what else.

She laughed a bit as she nuzzled her knees up to her chest and rested her feet on the edge of the couch. “For someone who apparently can’t remember having a threesome, you were quite into it. We had so much fun with you; you were such a good boy.


End file.
